


Dime cuándo comenzó

by oliviasreal (tantamoqwrites)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/pseuds/oliviasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La melancólica ciudad de Gotham atrae, lenta e inexorablemente, a dos mujeres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dime cuándo comenzó

Renée recuerda su primer encuentro, y le parece que siempre lo recordará.

Fue poco después de que ella llegase a Gotham, joven e inexperta, pero voluntariosa. Con esperanza, aún. Estaba orgullosa de haber conseguido un puesto en la policía de Gotham y, aunque no era Nueva York, no estaba mal. Su madre no había estado de acuerdo, pero Renée había dejado de escuchar a su madre hacía mucho tiempo ya. Además, necesitaba urgentemente un cambio de aires. No podía seguir en Florida ni aunque su madre se lo hubiese pedido de rodillas. Había demasiados recuerdos en aquella ciudad, y Renée no estaba preparada para tratar con ellos.

Eso fue hasta que llegó a Gotham, evidentemente. Había oído hablar de ella, ¿quién no? Salía diariamente en las noticias; si no era por un asesinato, era por un robo o una violación, pero Gotham nunca se quedaba fuera. Pero nunca había estado allí, y la visión que la recibió la dejó sorprendida, y no gratamente.

La estación central estaba llena de drogatas y de sin techos, pero Renée trató de convencerse a sí misma de que era lo que pasaba en todas las estaciones de tren. No quería pensar que era el peor panorama que había visto jamás, porque ella tampoco había visto mucho. Después de todo, sólo tenía veintiún años.

Los meses pasaron, lenta y costosamente. Renée se esforzaba por hacer su trabajo bien, pero allí, hacer el trabajo bien no era una buena idea. Todos sus compañeros estaban comprados, incluso ella lo veía. Incluido su compañero, Allen. Ella intentaba ignorar los momentos en los que él salía del coche y hablaba con algún mafiosillo de segunda clase, intentaba pensar que era simplemente era carismático, pero en su fuero interno sabía que no era verdad.

Esa ciudad se la estaba comiendo viva, poco a poco. Cada día que amanecía, marrón, siempre marrón, en su cama, Montoya primero recordaba el calor del cuerpo de Katie a su lado, y después, cuando se daba cuenta de que Katie no iba a volver, abría los ojos y miraba hacia la ventana. Por ella entraba la poca luz que iluminaba su cuarto minúsculo, y lo que dejaba ver no era favorecedor. Las grietas en las paredes, la humedad en el techo, y todas sus pertenencias desperdigadas de cualquier manera. La foto de Katie y ella, arrugada después de haberla manoseado tanto, en la mesilla de noche, y el cenicero humeante. Y Renée volvía a cerrar los ojos, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera suficiente para hacer que se levantase de la cama y empezase el día con buen pie.

Nunca encontraba nada.

Hasta que conoció al teniente Gordon. Fue en una redada a un banco, supuestamente amenazado de atraco y retención de rehenes, pero al final resultó ser una falsa alarma. O algo mucho más preocupante, puesto que esto era Gotham, después de todo. Renée y Gordon fueron los únicos que no se tragaron que el banco estuviera vacío, y la joven acompañó al teniente a la parte de atrás, mientras el resto se quedaban con los coches y las sirenas y los sobornos.

JW Gordon era un hombre un poco mayor que ella, y Renée vio arrugas prematuras en torno a sus ojos, pero también una mueca de determinación en su boca tapada con el bigote. No se rendía, y Renée sabía que gente así faltaba en Gotham, así que intentó congraciarse con él. Le pareció haberlo conseguido, ya que poco después, la habían ascendido a detective.

Y así, una especie de relación tentativa se estableció entre los dos, y entre Bullock, su compañero ahora. Bullock era un gordinflón que le tenía más cariño a los donuts que a su pistola, pero a Renée no terminaba de caerle mal. Era buena persona, y no estaba vendido.

Los tres policías hicieron una piña, juntos frente a las adversidades de dentro y de fuera. Más de una vez, cuando volvía a casa, escuchó voces en las esquinas cerca de ella, pero nadie nunca intentó hacerle nada. Si lo intentasen, Montoya pensaba en esas ocasiones, se iba a reír. Podía ser pequeñita, pero la sangre caribeña le salía en los mejores momentos, y no precisamente para bailar.

Hasta que una noche ocurrió, por supuesto. Y ni siquiera su sangre caribeña, que, después de todo, era sangre tahína, había podido hacer nada en contra de los tres hombres grandes que fueron a por ella.

Renée se esperaba lo peor, cuando oyó un grito y un disparo al aire detrás de ellos, en la entrada del callejón donde la habían arrastrado. Los tres fortachones levantaron la cabeza, momento que aprovechó Montoya para pegarle una patada en la mandíbula al que la tenía presa. Echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la figura de su salvador, intentando sujetarse el abrigo para que no viera las ropas desgarradas, y se sorprendió un poco, aunque no mucho, cuando vio que era James Gordon.

El teniente, con el ceño fruncido, no apartó la mirada de los tres hombres que se apresuraban en dirección contraria hasta que desaparecieron, y luego la miró a ella. Parecía preocupado, y Renée, imaginando su aspecto, supo por qué.

-Ha llegado a tiempo, teniente. Muchas gracias –dijo, a media voz, mientras se ceñía el abrigo. Gordon asintió, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Gotham es una ciudad peligrosa para las mujeres cuando cae la noche –dijo él, y Renée estaba a punto de objetar que no pensaba pedirle a ningún hombre que hiciera nada por ella, cuando Gordon continuó-, debería pensar en comprarse un coche, detective. Y ahora, acompáñeme. Es peor idea incluso caminar tal y como va ahora mismo, y creo que no le vendría mal un té caliente.

Renée asintió, muda, y se dejó conducir hacia la casa del teniente. Era pequeña, situada en un barrio que no era del todo malo, pero no del todo bueno tampoco, y se veía destartalado, como toda Gotham. Gordon sacó las llaves, y Montoya se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada.

-¿No es demasiado tarde, teniente? No querría ser una carga…

Pero Gordon negó con la cabeza, y, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta completamente, esta se abrió de par en par, y un rostro pecoso apareció, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Papá! Estábamos preocupados, pensábamos que llegabas un poco tarde… eh… -la chica se apartó de los brazos de su padre, y contempló a Montoya con un deje de desconfianza, y con un rubor que empezó en sus mejillas y terminó en las raíces de su pelo rojo. Montoya se sintió incómoda ante la mirada penetrante, y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír débilmente.

Barbara tenía quince años y un pijama de ovnis la primera vez que Renée la vio. Su pelo, rojo, estaba más largo de lo que se lo dejó jamás, pero sus gafas seguían siendo las mismas. A Renée le hizo gracia que fuera el mismo modelo que las de su padre.

 

Se volvieron a encontrar poco después, y aunque Renée no lo supo hasta mucho después.

Montoya tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Batman. Por un lado, no confiaba en él, puesto que parecía un psicópata gothamita más, y con aires de grandeza, además. Nunca podías estar seguro de cuando esa vena altruista iba a dar paso a la locura que se agazapaba detrás de la máscara, y Renée esperaba ese día con temor. Pero, por otra parte, hasta que eso sucediese, Batman les ayudaba.

Y lo que es más, Gordon confiaba en él. Montoya se lo había encontrado más de una y más de dos veces en la azotea, al lado del foco que él insistía que no había puesto allí, de pie junto a una figura mucho más alta y corpulenta que él. Pero los hombros del comisario estaba relajados, y Renée veía, a veces, que sostenía un café. Y escuchaba la conversación, la puerta de la azotea prácticamente cerrada, mirando por el rabillo del ojo. Eran relajadas, y Renée podía oír a su superior soltando alguna que otra carcajada, que, si bien no eran muy alegres, eran más de lo que lograba sacar ella en sus mejores días.

Por eso, Renée confiaba en Batman, aunque solo fuera hasta que él les traicionase.

Le costaba más fiarse de sus compinches. Desde hacía un tiempo, la cantidad de bichos raros que había en Gotham se había duplicado. Después de lidiar con un hombre alarmantemente bajito y baboso que se hacía llamar Pingüino; y de un maníaco en un traje congelante, Batman empezó a no aparecer solo a los pequeños rendezvous que tenía con la policía de Gotham. Un muchacho, prácticamente un niño, le acompañaba, con un traje ridículamente chillón comparado con los tonos negros de las mallas de Batman. Se hacía llamar Robin.

Montoya lo aceptó, con indiferencia. Si Batman había querido meter a su hijo, o a su hermano pequeño en el embrollo, allá él.

Lo que le preocupaba era la cantidad de personas que habían decidido tomarse la justicia por su mano y, con ayuda de un traje ajustado y una máscara, patrullaban las calles de Gotham en nombre del Caballero Oscuro. Renée tenía la vaga idea de que el vigilante no se sentiría muy feliz con aquello.

Normalmente, los entusiastas echaban a correr en cuanto veían aparecer a la policía, para disgusto de ellos; pero una noche, mientras Renée patrullaba con Bullock por un distrito especialmente sórdido de Gotham, vio a una y supo que no podía dejarla escapar.

Echando a correr detrás de la sombra, torciendo callejuelas y evitando a prostitutas, Renée pudo alcanzarla. La tomó del brazo, y las dos mujeres cayeron al suelo echas un entresijo de brazos y piernas. Con dificultad, Renée consiguió inmovilizar a la muchacha bajo ella, y se fijó en que, todo hay que decirlo, llevaba un traje mejor hecho que la mayoría. Consiguió vislumbrar sus facciones bajo la débil luz de la farola, y sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de lo joven que era la muchacha. La máscara que le cubría la mitad de la cara no impedía que Renée viera la mueca que tenía, muestra de que no estaba muy feliz de verse aprisionada debajo de la policía, pero ella no dejó de hacer fuerza en sus muñecas enguantadas. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, Montoya con el ceño fruncido y la coleta deshecha, la muchacha, que era demasiado joven para estar haciendo aquello, con la máscara ligeramente ladeada. Al final, Renée suspiró, y aflojó un poco, enderezándose, pero aún sujetándola con las piernas.

Había algo en ella que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, y no lograba saber de qué era. Era como un sueño que se desvanece cuando intentas centrarte en él y contarlo, como las motas oscuras en los ojos, que huyen de tu mirada. Era un olor, algo que le recordaba a Katie con su champú a fresas, pero también algo más...  
Pero Montoya no pudo entretenerse en averiguar a qué le recordaba la muchacha, porque ésta se estaba debatiendo debajo suyo, y era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Renée le lanzó una mirada amenazadora que hizo que se detuviese, y las dos se miraron unos instantes.

-Te recomiendo que te hagas legal. Habla con el amiguete ese de Batman, quizás te apoye y consigáis convencer al señor murciélago de que quieres unirte a sus filas. Si no lo consigues, no vuelvas a salir así –Montoya se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro-. Los policías tenemos suficientes problemas con proteger a los civiles, como para andar preocupándonos por los problemas en los que os metáis vosotros también. Y créeme, ahora mismo, tengo poder sobre ti.

Batgirl hizo una mueca.

-Crees que tienes poder sobre mí. Pero sé defenderme, aunque no me creas, y seguiré haciendo esto con el beneplácito de Batman o no. No creas que solo a los polis os importa una mierda esta ciudad –terminó, suavemente, sin apartar los ojos azules de los de Renée.

La policía frunció el ceño, y se levantó.

-Vete. Y que no vuelva a encontrarte.

 

La siguiente vez que se encontraron, Renée no había esperado verla allí.

A decir verdad, ella misma no sabía lo que estaba haciendo allí. Era trabajo de Gordon el presentarse a estas cosas, y Renée no estaba segura de qué demonio maligno la había poseído cuando dijo que sí, iría a acompañarle.

Era comprensible que se lo hubiera pedido a ella, y no a otra mujer. Después de todo, los rumores no podían nacer si ya era un terreno tan fértil que no quedaba espacio.

La habían sacado del armario hacía ya dos meses, o quizás más. Renée nunca había tratado de esconderlo, pero sus comentarios sobre tal o cual mujer habían pasado como simples observaciones de una mujer sobre otra. Objetivo, quizás un poco envidioso.

Los hombres lo tenían mucho más fácil para abrir suavemente la puerta del armario. En el momento en el que dejaban caer que tal o cual tío era guapo, te encasillaban, para bien o para mal. En cambio, para una mujer era mucho más complicado salir sin armar demasiado barullo. Quizás es que tenían una mentalidad muy victoriana sobre el asunto de la sexualidad femenina, o quizás es que eran tan cerrados de mente con todo.

Gotham era una ciudad difícil de aguantar si eras homosexual. Las personas que vivían allí consideraban que tenían suficientes problemas de por sí como para añadir más en forma de movimientos a favor de los homosexuales. La mayoría de ellos estaban tan obcecados en sus propias vidas miserables que pensaban que todo el mundo debía de vivir igual que ellos, y por tanto, aportaban su granito de arena para que la ciudad siguiera siendo infeliz.

La primera vez que le lanzaron piedras, fue cuando salió de uno de los bares, de los pocos bares, lésbicos de Gotham. Estaba en el barrio de las prostitutas, y, desde luego, Renée había visto prostíbulos con más caché que ese bar, pero menos era nada.

Ni siquiera había encontrado a nadie con quien pasar la noche. Ninguna mirada penetrante que hiciera que algo se agitase en su estómago, ningún aroma que llegase vagamente a su nariz que le hiciese querer acercarse más y averiguar cuál era el sabor de ese aroma. Renée no se consideraba a sí misma quisquillosa, pero tampoco quería un polvo sin nombre y sin sentido.

Se sentía cansada. Solo quería dormir abrazada a alguien, y despertarse con el olor a café caliente y panecillos en la nariz, y una sonrisa y un beso. Y en cambio, lo único que tenía eran días interminables en la Unidad de Delitos Mayores, la espiral descendente de violencia en la que se estaba sumiendo Bullock, y ahora esto.

Ella les había respondido con las mismas piedras acompañadas de palabras, pero sabía que era como gritar a una pared.

En la oficina descubrieron que era lesbiana gracias a una de esas noches de desesperanza. No le habían dicho que estaban haciendo redadas en los bares (es más, le extrañaba que lo hicieran, no tenía ningún sentido), y no se dio cuenta hasta el día siguiente.

Siempre había tenido cuidado cuando iba. No llevaba carnet de identidad, nunca decía su nombre completo, y se las apañaba para ir a casa de ellas. Esa noche había sido igual que el resto, ni siquiera había significado mucho más.

A la larga, lo cambió todo.

En la oficina, algunos tuvieron problemas con ella. Evidentemente, era de esperar. Si no, no hubieran sacado las fotos ni las hubieran pegado en el corcho central, el que se reservaba a los calendarios laborables y a las noticias muy importantes. Si nadie hubiera tenido problemas, no la hubieran mirado con tanta fijeza cada vez que iba a por un café, para ella o para Gordon, no habría oído comentarios susurrados que se acababan cuando ella llegaba.

Y, si nadie hubiera tenido problemas, no habrían enviado las fotos a sus padres. Renée, cuando se enteró, sintió que Gotham entera se había caído sobre sus hombros. Se sintió minúscula, perdida y tan sola...

Su madre no podía creérselo. Su padre no quería hablarle. Su hermano, que fue con quién habló por teléfono, lo sabía, y estaba intentando convencerles de que no era un castigo de Dios impuesto en ellos en forma de su hija pequeña. Era simplemente Renée, en sí misma, pero se negaban a aceptarlo. Se escondían detrás de la religión para no tener que afrontar una verdad a la que temían y despreciaban.

A Bullock le había costado aceptarlo. De cualquier modo, las relaciones entre ellos estaban siendo bastante tensas entre ellos en los últimos tiempos, así que tampoco cambió las cosas.

Jim Gordon no tuvo problemas de ningún tipo, sino que se lo tomó como si Renée les hubiera informado de que prefería el rojo antes que el azul. Y Renée se lo agradeció profundamente, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Aún así, esperaba que el café que le llevó esa noche a la azotea estuviera como a él le gustaba. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Así que, Renée suponía que había aceptado la invitación para que fuera con él a esa cena para recaudar fondos porque se sentía halagada, de alguna manera. Halagada porque Gordon no sentía vergüenza de verse a sí mismo al lado de una mujer que desde hacía poco era objeto de burlas en toda la comisaría. Porque, según le dijo cuando le entregó la invitación, para él seguía siendo la misma policía dedicada y competente y honrada que él había visto cuando se encontraron. Y nada más.

Renée no quería dejar de lado esas expectativas que el hombre había puesto en ella, así que asintió, con un nudo en la garganta, y se guardó la invitación en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Cinco noches después, el timbre sonó, y Renée cogió una chaqueta y bajó taconeando las escaleras, con una sonrisa un poco tímida en el rostro.

La mirada que Gordon le dedicó le hizo sonrojarse, pero el hombre mayor sonrió, y le abrió la puerta.  
-Está preciosa, detective Montoya –fue lo único que dijo.

El coche destartalado de Gordon desentonaba increíblemente junto a los Ferrari y Lamborghini que había aparcados en frente a la mansión Wayne, pero a Montoya no le importó. Los dos subieron los escalones como los intrusos que eran, pisando suavemente y mirando a su alrededor con las expresiones de asombro vagamente escondidas en sus rostros.

El mayordomo, que, Renée se dio cuenta, no era El Mayordomo, les condujo hasta el salón donde la parte importante de la fiesta se estaba dando, y Montoya se sintió intimidada ante la cantidad de personas importantes que se encontraban presentes. Ninguna cara conocida, no en persona. Bruce Wayne, con su perfecto pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, su mandíbula atractivamente cuadrada levantada altivamente y sus ojos azules centelleando mientras caminaba entre la multitud. Todo el mundo conocía a Bruce Wayne, su rostro aparecía periódicamente en los tabloides.

Montoya y Gordon se separaron, viéndose arrastrados en direcciones contrarias por las personas, y Renée se encontró a sí misma completamente perdida, bebiendo suavemente de su ginebra, y sin saber qué hacer.  
Hasta que vio un rostro conocido, y sintió alivio mezclado con curiosidad. La contempló antes de acercarse.  
Barbara Gordon, a diferencia de su padre, parecía estar en su elemento. Renée había oído hablar que tenía contacto con Bruce Wayne, o, más exactamente, con la empresa Wayne. Siendo como era, una informática de las mejores que tenía Gotham, no le había extrañado a nadie más que al Comisario Gordon. Barbara estaba más mayor de lo que la recordaba, pero claro, no habían pasado seis años en vano.

Su etapa de adolescente desmañada quedaba a años luz, y Barbara era una mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Renée se encontró a sí misma contemplando el reflejo de los candiles en su pelo pelirrojo, el movimiento suntuoso del vestido alrededor de sus caderas, la tela pegándose a su cuerpo en la cintura y en su pecho, los brazos expuestos, ligeramente bronceados, y sus gafas, que seguían con un modelo parecido al de su padre, orgullosas en el puente de su nariz. Las pecas resaltaban incluso pese al toque de maquillaje que llevaba puesto, y sus ojos azules brillaban casi tanto como los del anfitrión.

A su pesar, Renée se quedó cautivada con aquella mujer, y sintió que el aire salía entrecortado de sus pulmones mientras la contemplaba. Y sintió que se sonrojaba cuando Barbara giró la cabeza para mirarla. Mirarla a ella, a través de la multitud que las separaba, a través de los hombres y las mujeres que se interponían en su camino, cruzándose entre ellas.

Renée se sintió como en una película. Por un momento, el mundo dejó de existir, y solo quedó ella, con sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos, con su expresión, sus labios ligeramente fruncidos en una sonrisa, su mano sujetando suavemente una estilizada copa.

Si el mundo hubiera podido pararse, lo habría hecho en ese instante.

Pero como no puede, sino que sigue para siempre, sin descanso, los ojos de Barbara dejaron a los de Renée, y se pasearon por su cuerpo. Renée tragó saliva al reconocer la expresión.

No era la que tiene una mujer cuando mira a otra, en circunstancias normales. Esas miradas tienen un afán calculador, objetivo, quizás algo celoso. Se fijan en la grasa que sobra o que falta, en la forma en la que el pantalón se ajusta a las piernas, en si los pechos cuelgan o están erguidos. No hay nada sexual en ese tipo de miradas.

Hay otras, sin embargo, más parecidas a las que pueden dirigir un hombre. Son miradas apreciativas, que disfrutan de lo que están viendo, y que lo miran porque quieren. La carga sexual de esas miradas es importante, pero hay veces que hay algo más. Algo que trasciende un poco más.

Renée se sintió presa de ese tipo de mirada mientras Barbara paseaba la vista por sus rizos negros que colgaban por su espalda, esparciéndose por sus hombros; por su vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba las curvas y los músculos que Montoya había adquirido durante sus largas sesiones en el gimnasio; que recorrían las piernas de Renée, hasta los tobillos, parándose en los muslos; y que volvían a los ojos, y sonreían.  
A Renée no le preocupaba su aspecto, en general. Sus ropas de hombre, con las gabardinas demasiado grandes y las camisas blancas, lo demostraban. Pero en momentos como este, mientras sentía que, si estuviera hecha de un material distinto, podría derretirse en ese mismo instante, se sintió aliviada de haberse preocupado por su aspecto.

Cuando los ojos de Barbara la dejaron marchar, finalmente, con una sonrisa ligeramente traviesa, ligeramente sabihonda, y que sabía ligeramente más de lo que era posible saber, Renée sintió que tenía las rodillas flojas, y necesitó apoyarse en la pared antes de ir a buscar a Gordon y preguntarle qué demonios hacía su hija en un sitio como este.

 

Renée la volvió a ver no demasiado tiempo después, y siempre recordará con tristeza esa visita.

Barbara estaba demasiado pálida, su rostro tranquilo, y los pitidos de la máquina que monitorizaba su vida sonaban estridentes en el silencio de la habitación. Gordon estaba derrumbado en la silla contigua a la cama, con el rostro entre las manos. Renée sabía que no estaba durmiendo, Gordon no conciliaría el sueño en un momento como este jamás; sino que, simplemente no se veía con fuerzas de abrirlos.

Renée dejó el café al lado de su jefe, de una de las figuras paternas de su vida más importantes, y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. No dijo nada, puesto que no había nada que decir. Gordon se culpaba a sí mismo de que su hija estuviera al borde de la muerte en aquel hospital, y Renée no tenía forma alguna de decirle que no era así, que el Joker era simplemente un psicópata.

Pero el Joker ya se había llevado a la amante de Gordon, y si mataba a su hija también, Renée sabía que Gotham perdería a su columna vertebral, y que el Joker, y todos los lunáticos como él habrían ganado, porque ese sería el momento en el que Gordon se rendiría. Ni siquiera él podía aguantar tanto.

Por eso Renée no pudo decir nada, porque no había nada que se pudiera decir. Se acercó a la cama, y rozó con suavidad la mejilla de Barbara con los dedos. Su cuerpo estaba tapado por la sábana blanca del hospital, pero sabía que si la levantara, se encontraría con vendas cubriendo la cintura de la mujer, donde el Joker le había disparado.

Según lo que había oído decir a las enfermeras, era muy probable que, si se despertara, no pudiera volver a andar.

 

Cuando la volvió a ver, ella ya estaba en silla de ruedas. A primera vista, parecía estar llevándolo bien, le había dicho Gordon, pero él mismo no estaba seguro. Había veces, le dijo, en las que podía leer algo en sus ojos, y saber que no era tan fácil como decía ser, y eso le preocupaba.

Por eso, Gordon le pidió que le acompañase a tomar un café con ellos. Renée se imaginaba que, siendo ella prácticamente de la edad de su hija, el policía estaba intentando el viejo truco de "hazte su amiga". Y, como no tenía nada en contra de la idea, Renée aceptó la invitación a tomar café.

Barbara no permitía que nadie llevase su silla. Ella decía que era para entrenar los brazos, pero Renée sabía que, si no lo hacía, se sentiría inútil, y eso era mucho peor que la discapacidad en sí.

Además, había algo en sus ojos, algo que no había estado allí antes. No solamente tristeza, sino añoranza, o algo muy cercano a ella. Cuando miraba por la ventana, una sombra cruzaba sus ojos, pero solo en los momentos en los que creía que nadie la miraba. Si no, construía una fachada a su alrededor, una fachada educada y encantadora, con un humor un poco ácido e inteligente.

Renée se sentía engañada cada vez que hablaba con ella, tanto esa vez como las siguientes tardes en las que tomaron un café. Sentía que había una gran parte de Barbara que estaba oculta bajo la superficie, cual iceberg, y le dolía que la mujer con la que pasase las tardes no fuera, o no lo fuera completamente, la verdadera Barbara.

Evidentemente, no la conocía. Incluso después de prácticamente un año de amistad insinuante, Renée no podía pretender que la conocía; como tampoco conocía, no de verdad, a su jefe. Había una parte de él, la parte que salía a la superficie cuando trabajaba con Batman, que pertenecía solamente a ellos dos, y a nadie más. Y Renée sabía que esa parte, por pequeña que pudiera ser, era más importante en la personalidad del comisario que todo lo que dejaba ver en la comisaría. Pero a eso se había acostumbrado, porque después de todo, no es necesario saberlo todo sobre tu jefe.

En cambio, había algo en su fuero interior que deseaba saber más de Barbara, que ansiaba comprenderla. Entender por qué una persona como ella trabajaba codo con codo con Bruce Wayne, entender por qué había cortado con su novio, Dick, si hasta a Renée le había parecido encantador, entender por qué odiaba que la tocasen, aunque solo fuera un roce. Renée no quería indagar demasiado dentro de sí misma, porque estaba segura de que la respuesta que iba a encontrar si se hacía esa pregunta no le iba a gustar.

Siguieron viéndose, cada cierto tiempo, reforzando la amistad que había sentado sus bases diez años atrás una noche en la que Montoya llegó a casa de su jefe con la camisa raída, y que había venido creciendo, como una bola de nieve, hasta llegar donde estaban ahora, con un libro entre ellas y el sol del otoño iluminando sus cabellos.

En ese momento, y rompiendo el silencio agradable que se había instaurado entre ellas, sonó el móvil de Barbara, y su semblante se ensombreció.

-Sí... No, no, por supuesto que no... ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso, en qué demonios estabas pensando?... ¿Está Dick ahí?... ¡No! Ni se te ocurra hacer eso... ¿Qué?... Oh, Dios mío, vas en serio... pero... Bruce... ¡Bruce, no puedes hacer esto!... sabes que es peligroso, y no... ¡Bruce, cállate!... Sí... está bien... eres un maldito cabezón... sí, vamos para allá. Cuida de él, Bruce, por favor -Barbara cerró el minúsculo teléfono móvil con un chasquido, y miró a Renée con intensidad unos instantes-. Renée. Hay algo importante que debes ver...

 

La Bat-cueva era más grande de lo que jamás había podido imaginarse Renée. Aún no entendía del todo bien lo que hacía allí, pero no era tonta, y había empezado a atar cabos. Los hilos que había conseguido desenrollar no le estaban dejando muy tranquila.

Barbara manejó la silla de ruedas de manera experta por entre las rocas y los diferentes objetos, muchos de ellos tan sofisticados que Renée no supo lo que eran, y otros que, extrañamente, parecían souvenirs, hasta llegar a lo que parecía el centro de control de Batman. Allí, en el centro, había un espacio, donde normalmente se colocaría una silla, que estaba vacío, y allí se situó Barbara, empeznado a teclear de manera demasiado rápida para que Renée pudiera seguirla. Entonces, las pantallas se encendieron, y en cada una de ellas se vio la misma imagen desde distintos planos. Allí estaban Batman y Gordon, caminando por un pasillo oscuro de un sitio sin nombre, y todas las piezas encajaron de repente.

-Tú eres el Oráculo del que tanto habla Gordon últimamente. Eres la que está detrás de la logística de Batman, la que le da los datos, ¿no es así? Así que, entonces... si tú trabajas para... oh, por todos los dioses. No puedo creerlo -Renée tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sin terminar de creerse sus propias conclusiones.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, y además que creerlo con la boca cerrada -contestó simplemente Barbara sin dejar de teclear-. Estás aquí por una razón, y es por la información que tienes. Normalmente esa fase la cubriría mi padre, pero en este caso, ni siquiera él puede hacer nada, y, en cambio, tú sí. Así que olvídate por unos minutos de que Bruce Wayne es Batman, y ayúdame a salvar el pellejo de mi padre y de tu jefe.

 

Después de entonces, Renée veía a Barbara a intervalos regulares, porque continuaron trabajando juntas durante bastante tiempo más. Renée nunca le dijo nada sobre su hija a Gordon, por mucho que le doliera. Renée sentía que no era justo que las dos personas que más le importaban al comisario fueran las dos que más le mentían y de las que menos sabía; pero también sabía que a Gordon se le daba muy bien hacerse el tonto. No podía demostrarlo, pero siempre le había dado la impresión de que Gordon sabía perfectamente que Batman era Bruce Wayne, y que simplemente había estado siguiendole el juego. Siguiendo un juego, más bien, porque Renée también sospechaba que Batman sabía que Gordon lo sabía. Pero, si ellos querían seguir con sus juegos y su flirteo, no era el lugar de Montoya decir nada.

Peor le parecía lo que hacía Barbara, quién además sí conseguía engañar a su padre; pero eso era cosa de ellos y no se iba a meter en problemas.

Por ahora, se sentía bien ayudando al justiciero enmascarado, porque sentía que por fin, desde hacía demasiado tiempo, estaba haciendo algo útil, algo que estaba bien. Además, lo que había estado soñando se había cumplido: había conocido a la otra Barbara, a la verdadera Barbara, que continuaba teniendo su amor hacia los libros y hacia su padre, su humor sarcástico y sus preciosas cejas alzadas; y que además no escondía la mirada de tristeza que tenía cuando contemplaba las plataformas donde aparcaban el Batmóvil y que Renée ahora sí sabía de dónde venía. Ella había sido la Batgirl del principio, la primera. Y ahora, con la silla de ruedas a cuestas, no podía volver a serlo.

Renée podía imaginarse lo que sentía Barbara, pero solo imaginárselo por encima. Con sus piernas arruinadas, ya no podía salir a patrullar los altos tejados de la ciudad a la que todos amaban y odiaban, sino que debía quedarse encerrada en aquella caverna, delante de todas las pantallas que le ponían a Renée los pelos de punta. La tristeza y nostalgia que Barbara debía de estar sintiendo se parecía a lo que había sentido ella antes, mientras contemplaba a los criminales salir de la comisaría con una sonrisa desdentada y un gesto de la cabeza, porque algún capo había pagado para que volvieran a la calle. Cuando miraba por la ventana y sentía que nada en el mundo importaba, que tu sola presencia no cambiaba absolutamente nada.

Renée no era una persona depresiva, pero en aquellos días, había contemplado pensativa la pistola reglamentaria. Así que podía imaginarse perfectamente cómo debía sentirse Barbara.

Lo que Renée deseaba, y de eso se dio cuenta un día, mientras volvían de cenar, era ser la razón por la que Barbara se levantase todos los días. Porque sabía que la mujer no la iba a escuchar si argumentaba que todos necesitaban de su inteligencia, que la necesitaban a ella, y que la necesitaban como Oráculo más de lo que la necesitaron jamás como Batgirl; porque ella misma se decía eso interiormente, y no se creía.

Cuando comprendió eso, Renée sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. No podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de una mujer que jamás la iba a corresponder, otra vez no. Pero, mientras tragaba saliva y se volvía a poner a la altura de la silla de ruedas, y esbozaba una sonrisa sin escuchar realmente lo que salía de los labios de Barbara, se dio cuenta de que así había sido. Ahora solo quedaba lidiar con ello, y esperar.

 

Ahora mismo, Renée la estaba contemplando, y trataba de comprender lo que había pasado.

Había sido algo paulatino, suave, que las dos y ninguna estaban esperando que sucediese. Pero había sido natural, más de lo que jamás se había sentido Renée con otra persona, y le alegraba que hubiera terminado así.  
Los rayos perezosos del sol acariciaban el cuerpo desnudo de Barbara, y su pelo rojo estaba esparcido en las almohadas. Sus párpados temblaban suavemente por efecto del sueño, y las sombras bajo sus pestañas cambiaban rápidamente de posición. Sus pecas se veían claramente, y a Renée le dio la impresión de que podía contarlas, una a una, desde donde se encontraba, a su lado en la cama. La sábana las cubría a ambas la cintura, y las piernas inmóviles de Barbara se escondían bajo ella, pero por una vez eso no era un problema. Barbara murmuró algo en sueños, y Renée sonrió, y le acarició la mejilla con la mano, con suavidad. Después, se volvió a tumbar junto a ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura, y acercando su rostro al de Barbara, hasta que pudo sentir su aliento en el cuello, y su calor en la mejilla.

Entonces, Renée sonrió, genuinamente feliz, y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a volver a dormirse un rato más y despertarse con una sonrisa y un beso y, quizás, un café y panecillos calientes para las dos.


End file.
